Reunited At Last
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Chloe and Beca lost touch after the ICCA finals. Six years later, they're reunited at Aubrey and Jesse's wedding. What feelings will resurface at their reunion? Inspired by Anna Camp and Skylar Astin's engagement announcement. Bechloe with some Jaubrey. Oneshot.


**Reunited At Last  
** **Oneshot  
** **Bechloe  
** **Rating: K**

* * *

"Beca?" The brunette DJ whirled around at the familiar voice.

"Chloe?" She asked in disbelief. The redhead had a giant grin on her face before running around a lot of cords hooked into the music equipment around the smaller girl and wrapped her arms tightly around the one who got away.

Beca was a little shocked to see Chloe though she supposed she shouldn't have been. Of course, Aubrey would have invited her best college friend to her wedding. After Beca shook off the shock, she wrapped her arms around the redhead, smiling to herself.

"Beca! I haven't seen you in years! Where the hell did you scamper off to?" Beca's air supply was slowly being exhausted by the redhead wrapped around her.

"I need air, Chloe." She managed to get out before the redhead let her go.

"Fine, now tell me!" Beca looked around at all the DJing equipment around her, before gesturing to all of it.

"You're looking at it. I'm a DJ now Chlo." She said with a shrug. Granted, she was vastly downplaying her actual role in the music industry, but once people figured out she was actually Grasshopper, the nationwide master music mixologist, people often looked at her differently. And despite her success, she wanted her friends to just see her as Beca Mitchell.

"So you just disappeared after college to become a DJ?" Beca could detect the subtle change in Chloe's tone of voice from excitement to hurt. Beca looked a little sheepish before rubbing the back of her neck.

"I mean… I didn't mean to lose contact with you Chlo. I just.. You graduated after our ICCA win and I left for LA after that year." Beca admitted. Though that wasn't the real reason. Throughout her year at Barden, the DJ had been harboring a very large crush on the redhead. And figuring that Chloe would never return her feelings, she wanted to get away from it all.

Being the emotionally stupid person she was, she thought that cutting the feelings out of her life would get rid of them completely. But being at Aubrey and Jesse's wedding, being faced with the redhead again, she knew it wasn't the case because feelings that she thought she had stomped out years ago were hitting her full force.

"You couldn't have responded to my texts?" For the first couple of years, Beca had responded. But slowly she began to realize that the long distance friendship between the two wasn't doing anything to help her move on, so she subtly began not replying at all. And before long the texts stopped. Except on her birthday. Chloe sent her a happy birthday text that went unanswered every year since they had met.

"I…" Beca faltered not knowing what to say. So instead, she deflected. "I got busy. What have you been doing since Barden?" She asked quickly. Chloe frowned but conceded for the current moment.

"I got my degree in education and I'm a dance instructor at Silver Creek High in Florida," Chloe responded brightly. Beca smiled

"I can see you being a dance teacher. You were always the best choreographer in the Bellas." Beca said earnestly. "You're enjoying it?" Chloe nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I love my job. I admit, the salary isn't amazing, but you don't go into teaching for the money." She joked. Beca scratched her head. Listening to Chloe speak so passionately about her job was refreshing. A lot of people in the music industry were only in it for the money. And while it was a true passion of Beca's, and it was also true that the brunette had more money than she knew what to do with, it was like a breath of fresh air to hear about something other than music.

"But seriously, the life of a DJ is probably way more interesting than mine." Beca shrugged, trying to downplay her role.

"I guess. I'm kind of just running around LA, DJ at clubs, do some production jobs here and there. Nothing too exciting." Beca brushed it off. Chloe cocked her head to the side. Even if it had been six years, she knew when Beca was lying.

"That can't be all! What have you done recently? Anything I would have heard?" Beca shifted uncomfortably. Truth be told, she had engineered some of the hottest club hits of the year, under her artist pseudonym. Luckily for her, she was saved from answering the question by Jesse interrupting them.

"Hey, Becs! Oh, hey Chloe. I see you've found our resident DJ here." He said with a wink and a shoulder nudge. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why I agreed to DJ your wedding?" Jesse smiled.

"Because you love me. And you don't hate Bree anymore." Beca snorted.

"Ok, fine. I'll give you that one." Jesse had gone on to follow his own dream of being a film score composer. Beca had actually kept in fairly close contact with him though that was mostly due to him moving to LA for a couple of years after only two years of college. He had contacted the DJ to see if he could crash with her a bit, to which she agreed. Jesse handed Beca a disc. "What's this Jess?" She asked.

"Just a little something that Aubrey thought would be a nice song to play sometime tonight," Jesse said. Though something about his tone of voice and look in his eye made the DJ suspicious. But she supposed it was their wedding and she shouldn't complain, so she nodded.

"Ok. Now, get back to your lovely new wife." She said, waving him off. The male just laughed as he left Chloe and Beca to themselves. He wandered back over to Aubrey, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She agreed?" The blonde questioned. Jesse nodded.

"Why did you even doubt me?" Aubrey laughed.

"You know, as well as I do, how stubborn that girl can be." Jesse just shrugged.

"I never told her what was on it. Just that you said that she has to play it." Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Underhanded. I like it." She said, leaning over to kiss her husband on the cheek. "Though I hope this works out."

"It will. You even said Chloe's been pining over her since she left. It'll work." Aubrey nodded.

"Let's hope so. Those two really need to get their head's out of their asses." The blonde commented and her husband agreed.

* * *

Later on into the reception, Beca had her headphones half on and half off her ears, one cup covering her left ear, her right one left exposed. So far the party had been great. Of course, no one expected anything else. Lots of the people in attendance knew how good Beca was, though perhaps not to her full potential since very few people knew her artist name.

Beca was digging through her stuff when she came across the disc that Jesse had given her earlier. She picked it up, taking it out of the case and inspecting it. There was no writing or any indication of what was on it. But Aubrey wanted it played so Beca figured why not. She put it into her laptop and queued it up to be played after the current playlist ended.

The track was labeled Wedding Plan One. Beca furrowed her brow at it, but again didn't really have any internal comments. Beca looked down from her DJ platform to immediately zoom in a mane of bright redhead hair. As the DJ gazed at the longtime object of her affection, she couldn't help but wish she could get down from her platform and share a dance with the redhead, for old times sake.

But of course, she had a job to do, so she was stuck watching the woman dance below her. Though a couple of times, Chloe had turned to see Beca looking and smiled brightly with a wave. Beca always semi-smiled, semi-grimaced, waving back to her old friend.

The final song of the playlist ended and Aubrey's requested song started. When the first notes of the song played, Beca's head shot towards her laptop in disbelief. It was her mix of 500 Miles and Titanium that she had made in college. She had no idea how Aubrey had gotten a hold of it really. But there it was. She blinked at it, frowning at her computer. It wasn't like she could turn it off. Nor did she really want to. It did bring back some nice memories.

Subconsciously or not, the mix had been constructed with a certain redhead in mind. She smiled to herself, nodding her head to the mix.

* * *

Chloe was dancing with Aubrey when a familiar song came over the speakers. Chloe's head immediately sought out Beca, in a little bit of shock. It was the mix that Beca had given her shortly before the ICCA finals. She still remembered Beca's near nervous breakdown trying to give the senior the gift, citing it as an early graduation gift, seeing that Beca knew what Titanium did to the redhead.

She felt a gentle push in Beca's direction and when Chloe looked over, she saw that it was Aubrey who had nudged her. The blonde grinned, nodding her head towards the DJ. Chloe didn't need to be told twice, so she disappeared from her dancing partner's view in pursuit of the DJ instead.

Beca wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings as Chloe climbed onto the DJ's platform, so when she slipped her hands onto Beca's waist, the brunette whirled around, seemingly ready to punch whoever dare to touch her. But she relaxed seeing that it was only Chloe. "Where did you pull this dinosaur out from Becs?" The redhead asked.

Beca just shrugged in response. "It was that song that Aubrey and Jesse wanted me to play." Chloe glanced down at her blonde friend who wasn't paying them any attention, a knowing look overcoming Chloe's face. Aubrey was also one of the few people to know about Chloe's everlasting feelings for the DJ and it seemed that the newly married couple was trying to push them together again. Or at least, in each other's direction.

"Dance with me?" Chloe asked, off the cuff. Beca cocked her head to the side. She really shouldn't. Her feelings were hitting her full force, but the pleading look on Chloe's face made her cave so she nodded, slipping her headphones off her head. She turned fully towards Chloe, the redhead's hands still on her waist. Beca managed to place her own arms over Chloe's shoulders as the two danced to the beat of their old song.

In the back of her mind, Beca knew that Titanium was Chloe's lady jam though she didn't really care. It was nice, different, to be in Chloe's arms again. She _had_ missed this over the years. Beca smiled at the redhead, inching closer to her old friend. The dance teacher grinned at Beca's response.

* * *

Aubrey had sought out her husband after encouraging Chloe to pursue Beca. She found him with a couple of his composer friends. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I need to steal my husband for a few." Jesse nodded, apologizing to his buddies before following his wife. She pointed out the DJ's platform. "Looks like those two are getting comfy."

Jesse's eyes followed his wife's hand to see Chloe and Beca wrapped up in each other, apparent attraction in both of their eyes. He grabbed Aubrey's hand. "You realize we can't let the leave New York before they admit their undying love for each other, right?" Aubrey laughed loudly.

"Jesse, as much as you love movies, I don't know if your fairytale ending is really a thing." Jesse shrugged.

"Hey, it worked out for me, didn't it?" He asked cheekily. Aubrey rolled her eyes though leaned over to kiss her husband.

"You work on Beca, I'll work on Chloe. We'll get them together before they are both slated to leave next week." Jesse nodded. They had a lot of work to do. But judging from the look in both girl's eyes, the feelings between the two that had surfaced in college were still there. And the newly married couple wanted their two friends to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't written Bechloe in forever. But with Anna Camp and Skylar Astin announcing their engagement, how could you not write Bechloe? There are a billion difference scenarios I pictured for this, ranging from what I wrote to established Bechloe going to their wedding.  
**

 **Maybe I'll write some more at some point. I don't know. I've still got other stuff to finish, Mitchsen stuff specifically, but yeah. This just couldn't wait.**

 **A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
